


Cartas de Amor y Perdiendo la Calma

by YuiMakino



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cartas de amor, Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 10:13:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17785484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuiMakino/pseuds/YuiMakino
Summary: Quien quiera que esté dejando cartas de amor en la bolsa de Tsukishima durante la práctica, debería simplemente firmarlas con su nombre y ya.





	Cartas de Amor y Perdiendo la Calma

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TulipanesMUR](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TulipanesMUR/gifts).
  * A translation of [Love Letters and Losing Your Cool](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2154282) by [MelissaWritesStuff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelissaWritesStuff/pseuds/MelissaWritesStuff). 



> *Se vuelve a publicar aquí desde mi tumblr*  
> NdT: Traducción hecha por el día de San Valentín.

—¡Tsukki!— Llamó Yamaguchi, haciendo que Tsukishima saltara un poco antes de intentar frenéticamente meter la carta en sus manos de nuevo en el sobre.

_Ah, jodido idiota, ¿a quién le importa si está en el sobre? Sólo escóndela._

Tsukishima se quitó la bolsa del hombro para meter la carta en el interior, pero se deslizó demasiado lejos, a través de sus manos y hasta el suelo. Y entonces Yamaguchi estaba justo detrás de él.

—¿Qué es eso?

Tsukishima suspiró—Solo otra carta— murmuró, como si encontrar estas cartas en su mochila después de la práctica fuera un gran inconveniente. No importaba lo molesto que estuviera, aún tenía que mantener la calma frente a otras personas.

—¿Otra?—preguntó Yamaguchi, simpatizando con la difícil situación de Tsukishima. —¿Qué, no es comola quinta?

—No lo sé, no es como si las estuviera contando—dijo Tsukishima en tono de disgusto, como si fuera obvio que Tsukishima no les prestaría atención, cuando en realidad, esta era la decimoquinta carta y Tsukishima solo había sido capaz de mantener las otras diez en secreto.

—¿Qué dice?— Yamaguchi se inclinó para intentar leer la carta, pero Tsukishima la arrugó de inmediato. _Mierda, en realidad no quería hacer eso..._

—Solo un montón de mierda, no lo sé—. Tsukishima se encogió de hombros y metió las manos en los bolsillos, guardando de forma segura la carta arrugada lejos de Yamaguchi. —Las chicas salen con las cosas más locas.

—¿Estás seguro de que es una chica?—preguntó Yamaguchi—. Quiero decir, se ve totalmente como la letra de un chico.

 _En serio, ¿tú también piensas eso?_   Aún así, para probar el análisis de escritura a mano de Yamaguchi, Tsukishima sacó algunas notas de su bolsa. —¿Qué opinas de estos?

—Una chica, definitivamente.

—Estos son _míos_.

—O-oh, lo siento...

—Está bien—, dijo Tsukishima con un suspiro. _Parece que no puedo confiar en su opinión._

—¿Cuántas cartas crees que enviará antes de que revele quiénes?—, preguntó Yamaguchi.

—No estoy seguro. Sería mejor si se detuviera por completo— _Mentira. Mentira descarada._

Tal vez así era como Tsukishima se había sentido después de la primera carta, pero después de que había recibido algunas de ellas... Bueno, en realidad eran muy agradables. No eran el típico estereotipo: “Estoy tan enamorado de ti, ¡pero soy demasiado tímido para hablar contigo! Eres tan genial y divertido y...”bla, bla, bla. Eso podría funcionaren otras personas, pero ¿cuál era el punto de recibir un montón de elogios genéricos de alguien que ni siquiera podía mostrar su rostro? El tipo de cosas que la gente escribía en la mayoría de las cartas de amor anónimas simplemente enfurecía a Tsukishima. Como, pusiste todo este esfuerzo, pero felicitaciones, todavía estás soltero. Entonces, ¿cuál fue el punto de confesarse si realmente no iban a intentar conseguir una cita? Todo fue simplemente estúpido y sin sentido.

Pero las cartas de Tsukishima eran diferentes. El escritor no usó elogios cliché sin sentido. Quienquiera que fuera esta persona misteriosa, dijo abiertamente desde la primera carta: “Ni siquiera sé por qué me gustas, para ser honesto”. Lo cual, bueno, fue un poco insultante, al principio. Pero con cada carta, incluía un par de nuevas razones por las que había pensado por qué le gustaba, desde su cruel sentido del humor hasta la forma en que lucía su trasero en su uniforme de voleibol (esta, gracias a Dios, estaba en una carta que Yamaguchi _nunca_ había visto). A veces, el escritor solo le contaba historias a Tsukishima sobre lo que estaba sucediendo en su vida, solo para desahogarse. A veces le contaba chistes. Una vez, hizo una lista de cosas que le gustaría hacerle a Tsukishima si estuvieran solos (de nuevo, esa carta se mantuvo  _lejos_ de Yamaguchi).

Fuera quien fuese, no había puesto a Tsukishima en un ridículo pedestal. Parecía realmente entender quién era Tsukishima y eso es lo que le gustaba y... bueno, francamente, Tsukishima había empezado a caer enamorado por quien las escribía. Bueno, tanto como puedes enamorarte de una persona sin nombre y sin rostro.

Aún así, no es como si alguna vez averiguaría quién le estaba escribiendo. Primera línea de la primera carta:

_“No es que realmente tenga miedo de hablar contigo. Simplemente ya sé que si supieras quién soy, te reirías en mi cara. Y tampoco podría culparte. Y realmente no quiero lidiar con eso, así que solo voy a permanecer en el anonimato.”_

Pero demonios, Tsukishima se moría por saber quién era. Nunca le dio pistas sobre su identidad, y lo único que Tsukishima podía adivinar era, solo por la forma en que hablaba y por su desordenada letra, que era un chico. Lo cual... Tsukishima sorprendentemente aceptaba. Tal vez. Todavía no estaba seguro, pero la idea no le producía rechazo como había esperado. Aún así, todo esto se volvería mucho más simple si pudiera conocer al escritor...

Si solo hubiera alguna forma en que pudiera contactarlo… ¿Tal vez podría convencerlo para que confiese su identidad?

—Tal vez podrías escribirle una carta— sugirió Yamaguchi.

Tsukishima se congeló. _Joder, ¿acabas de leer mis pensamientos? ¡¿Dije algo de eso en voz alta?!_

—Ya sabes, solo pídele que deje de enviarte esas cosas.

 _Oh, gracias Dios_.  —¿Cómo se la entregaré?— Preguntó Tsukishima, esforzándose más que nunca por mantenerse calmados obre todo. —No sé quién es.

—Solo déjala en tu bolso en algún lugar donde la encuentren antes de que vayas a la práctica.

—Yamaguchi, eres un genio— _O, mejor dicho, yo soy un idiota..._

Yamaguchi, que no estaba acostumbrado a recibir elogios de Tsukishima de esa manera, se puso rojo de inmediato. —¿Q-qué?

~

Eran las tres de la mañana, y Tsukishima tenía que estar en la escuela en pocas horas, y él tenía práctica después, y probablemente una montaña de tarea para terminar después de _eso_ , y tendría que hacer todo eso con tan pocas horas de sueño, y la idea de eso lo hizo sentir físicamente enfermo. Y, sin embargo, permaneció inclinado sobre su escritorio, rodeado por un mar de papeles arrugados porque simplemente no podía escribir esta maldita carta correctamente.

¿Cómo debería escribirla? ¿Debería ser sentimental? ¿Debería Tsukishima ser honesto? ¿Distante? Él no podía darse el lujo del anonimato, y cualquier cosa que dijera podría ser usada en su contra. Si dejaba al descubierto todos sus sentimientos, sentimientos por una persona que nunca había conocido, podía hacer el ridículo. Pero si actuaba demasiado frío, bueno, mierda, ¿a quién iba a convencer? ¿Debería decir que le gustaron las cartas? ¿Responder a algunas de las historias? ¿Señalar lo malos que fueron algunos de sus juegos de palabras? ¿Admitir que le gustó un poco demasiado esa carta sobre ellos dos estando solos? ¿Cuán larga debía ser? ¿Debería ser una súplica dramática o debería simplemente pedirle que confesara su identidad en unas pocas oraciones exigentes? Conocía la canción favorita de este imbécil, sus problemas en la escuela,cómo era su padre y exactamente en qué parte de su cuerpo quería ser besado. Pero no tenía ni una maldita idea de cómo reaccionaría a lo que él tenía que decir.

Al final, su agotamiento venció y terminó siendo franco al respecto.

_“Al imbécil escribiéndome cartas,_

_Mira, entiendo que no quieras tener que lidiar con el rechazo, pero realmente me gustaría saber quién ha estado escribiendo esto. Incluso te prometo que no me reiré en tu cara. Solo quiero saber quién eres, ¿de acuerdo? Me gustan las cartas. Simplemente no me gusta no saber quién las está escribiendo._

_Tuyo, tal vez, si me dijeras quién eres,_

_Tsukishima Kei._

Tal vez las malas palabras fueran un poco innecesarias, pero era muy temprano en la mañana para que a Tsukishima le importara. El tacto era para las personas que habían dormido lo suficiente. La guardó en un sobre, trató de escribir el destinatario lo mejor que pudo y finalmente se fue a la cama, la nueva carta siendo alisada y doblada cuidadosamente debajo de la almohada de Tsukishima.

~

Después de un día que fue absolutamente un infierno, Tsukishima regresó a su bolsa para encontrar su propia carta todavía allí, sin una nueva carta en su lugar. Lo que debería haber esperado, porque nunca había recibido una carta dos días seguidos. Por lo general, pasaba al menos una semana en el medio. Lo que significaba que se había quedado levantado tan tarde por ninguna razón.

_Si esto le estuviera sucediendo a alguien más, ya habrías hecho mil chistes sobre lo estúpidos que eran._

Su agitación por encontrar su propia carta todavía en su bolsa crecía y crecía cada día, y podía sentirse cada vez más intolerable de lo normal. Incluso Yamaguchi no podía pasar mucho tiempo con él sin ponerse de los nervios. Y Tsukishima sabía que estaba siendo horrible, pero no hizo nada al respecto. Estaba demasiado impaciente para este tipo de cosas...

Un día, una semana y tres días después de recibir la carta, Tsukishima no se molestó en ayudar a limpiar el gimnasio antes de cambiarse. No es como si alguien lo quisiera allí, de todos modos. Solo que, justo antes de que él entrara al vestuario, escuchó a Kageyama y Hinata ya adentro y... teniendo una conversación sorprendentemente tranquila, para ambos.

 _¿Qué, finalmente se han confesado uno al otro?_ Tsukishima pensó con una sonrisa burlona antes de darse cuenta de que se encontraba en una situación demasiado similar como para poder estar haciendo bromas.

—¿Cuál es el problema?—siseó Kageyama.

—¡Ya hay una carta aquí!

Tsukishima sintió que no podía respirar.

—¿Qué? Ábrela.

 _¿Es uno de ellos el que escribió las cartas? ¿A uno de ellos le gusto? ¿Uno de_ ellos _?_

Hinata se quedó sin aliento. —¡Quiere saber quién está escribiendo las cartas!

_Estoy bastante seguro de que literal y actualmente no puedo respirar._

—¿En serio?—preguntó Kageyama, un repentino sonido de papel arrugado indicando que lo había arrancado de las manos de Hinata.

—Auch, hey, ¡podrías haberla pedido!— se quejó Hinata. —Me cortaste con el papel-

—Sh,— siseó Kageyama. —Cállate, no quieres que alguien nos oiga.

_¿O son ambos quienes las escriben? ¿Es esto una gran broma? ¿Sólo están tratando de meterse conmigo? No puedo respirar._

—¿Qué hacemos?— Preguntó Hinata.

—Aquí, dejaremos la nueva carta— dijo Kageyama _. Joder, realmente son ellos, ¿cierto?_ —Y puedes simplemente dársela a Kenma-kun la próxima vez que lo veas.

Tsukishima de alguna manera sentía que podía respirar aún menos. _¿Kenma? ¿Kenma, el armador de Nekoma? ¿Él es el que me escribe las cartas? ¿Por qué carajos le gusto a Kenma?_

—Correcto— asintió Hinata. —¿Qué crees que hará Kuroo-san?

—¡¿Kuroo?!—Tsukishima repentinamente soltó antes de taparse la boca con una mano. _Creo que nunca antes había perdido tanto la calma._

—¿Tsukishima?—Hinata chilló.

Sabiendo que estaba atrapado, Tsukishima entró, mirándolos a ambos como si no hubiera hecho un gran idiota de sí mismo.

—¿Estabas escuchando a escondidas?— Kageyama espetó, fulminando con la mirada.

—¿Ustedes dos han estado escondiendo cartas de amor en mi bolso?— Tsukishima respondió.

Ninguno de los dos respondió.

Tsukishima suspiró y se ajustó las gafas. —¿Quieren decirme qué diablos está pasando aquí?

Kageyama permaneció en silencio, pero Hinata era un libro abierto. —Kuroo ha estado escribiendo las cartas y entregándoselas a Kenma, quien me las ha estado dando a mí, y Kageyama me ha estado ayudando a meterlas en tu bolso.

—Tú idiota— murmuró Kageyama.

—¿Qué? ¡Ya lo oyó todo!

—Entonces, ¿Kuroo es el que está detrás de todo esto?—dijo Tsukishima con frialdad, como si repentinamente no se sintiera extrañamente desconsolado. Dio un paso adelante y agarró su bolso. —Bien. Debería haber sabido que solo era alguien jugando conmigo. Si pudieras pedirle a Kuroo que deje de enviarlas, sería genial.

Tsukishima se dio la vuelta para irse, sin importarle realmente que todavía estuviera en su asquerosa ropa de práctica y solo queriendo salir de allí lo más rápido posible. ¿Por qué tuvieron que leer la carta? Ahora saben que me gustaron las cartas, joder, ¿por qué escribí eso?, carajo, carajo, carajo-

—¡Tsukishima!—Hinata lo llamó. Tsukishima no se dio la vuelta, pero Hinata siguió hablando. —¡No está jugando contigo! ¡Realmente le gustas!

Tsukishima se detuvo y se volvió, sonriéndole a Hinata. —Oh, ¿en serio?— _¿Por qué demonios le gustaría? Él es dos años mayor, va a una escuela diferente, podría elegir a cualquiera, con sus estúpidas miradas..._

_Ah, mierda, en realidad no me atrae Kuroo, ¿verdad?_

—¡Sí, en serio!—dijo Hinata. —Cuando Kenma me contó por primera vez sobre...

—Ya sabes, en realidad no importa si Kuroo lo decía en serio o no—, interrumpió Tsukishima. Hinata se encogió de hombros decepcionado. —De cualquier manera, no estoy interesado.

Lo que no era cierto, en lo más mínimo, pero Tsukishima se dio la vuelta y siguió alejándose. Joder, eso fue mucho para asimilar de repente... Así que la persona que escribió todas esas cartas… La que tiene un amor secreto por las canciones pop cursi y estaba batallando con sus calificaciones de matemáticas y no se llevaba bien con su padre y quería saber cómo se sentirían los labios de Tsukishima en su cuello-

Joder,  _joder_ , esto no estaba pasando... ¿Qué estaba tratando de obtener Kuroo de esto, de todos modos? ¿Revolver la cabeza de Tsukishima antes de un partido? ¿Hacer que Tsukishima se enamore de él solo porque puede? Tal vez ni siquiera se suponía que las cartas funcionaran y él solo estaba tratando de molestar a Tsukishima. Esa era su especialidad, ¿cierto? Meterse debajo de la piel de la gente, provocarlos... Joder, ¿qué hizo a Tsukishima su objetivo, de todos modos?

—Kuroo...— Tsukishima murmuró para sí mismo. —Que broma.

_Es agradable ver que hacerme ilusiones fue un gran desperdicio._

~

—¡¿Kuroo?!

—También me alegra verte— se rió Kuroo. —¿Puedo entrar?

_Kuroo. Kuroo está en mi casa. Es el mediodía de un sábado y Kuroo está visitando mi casa._

Tsukishima entrecerró los ojos. —¿Esto es una broma?

—No, en realidad hace un poco de frío aquí, y me gustaría entrar. ¿Tus padres están en casa?

—No— murmuró Tsukishima mientras se hacía a un lado, sintiendo un poco como si no pudiera respirar de nuevo. La _última_ cosa que había esperado que sucediera después de enterarse que había sido Kuroo, era que Kuroo apareciera en su casa.

—Gracias— dijo Kuroo con su característica sonrisa mientras entraba. _Por qué. ¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿Por qué razón podrías estar apareciendo en mi casa?_

Tsukishima respiró hondo para recuperarse. Había perdido la calma demasiadas veces en las últimas semanas.

—¿Estás bien?— preguntó Kuroo, levantando una ceja con preocupación, pero luciendo como si se estuviera divirtiendo demasiado. —Pareces nervioso.

—Lo siento, me siento un poco mal—, dijo Tsukishima. —después de recordar algunas de las tonterías que pusiste en esas cartas.

Kuroo se mostró impasible, avanzando sin titubear. —¿Vamos a pararnos justo en frente de la puerta todo el tiempo, o...?

—Lo haremos hasta que te expliques— dijo Tsukishima, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

—¿Qué quieres que te explique?— Preguntó Kuroo, exasperantemente calmado a pesar de todo.

—¿Por qué estás aquí?

—Kenma me dijo que atrapaste a Hinata entregando la carta— dijo Kuroo encogiéndose de hombros. —Pensé que ya quehabía sido atrapado, al menos podría hablar contigo al respecto.

—¿Por qué hacías que Hinata entregara esas cartas?

—Mierda, Tsukki, ¿honestamente pensabas que iba a hacer el viaje de tres horas para entregar cada carta personalmente?

 _Su estúpida risa..._ —¿Por qué escribiste las cartas en primer lugar?— Tsukishima soltó.

—Porque me gustas.

—Sigues con eso, ¿eh?

Kuroo ladeó la cabeza, luciendo claramente divertido. —¿No me crees?

—No.

—Bien.

Y justo antes de que Tsukishima pudiera preguntar qué se suponía que significaba “bien”, Kuroo tomó la cara de Tsukishima en sus manos y lo besó.

Tsukishima inmediatamente lo apartó, limpiándose los labios con el dorso de la mano mientras una parte de su cerebro se burlaba de él porque de hecho lo disfrutó.

—¿Me crees ahora?

—¿Qué clase de bastardo enfermo eres, que irías tan lejos solo para burlarte de mí?— Tsukishima dijo bruscamente.

Kuroo solo se rió—¿Por qué te niegas a aceptar que podría tener sentimientos por ti?

— ¿Por qué los tendrías?

Kuroo simplemente miró a Tsukishima por un momento, con una emoción en sus ojos que Tsukishima no podía leer. Sin embargo, antes de que Tsukishima pudiera realmente cuestionarlo, Kuroo simplemente dijo,—Tu sentido del humor.

Tsukishima se burló. —¿Qué?— _Por favor, dime que no estás a punto de hacer lo que creo que estás por hacer._

—Me gusta tu sentido del humor enfermo y retorcido— repitió Kuroo. —Y eres inteligente. No sólo inteligente, sino ingenioso. ¿La forma en que animas a la gente antes de un juego? Eres casi tan bueno como yo.

—Tch. ¿Se supone que eso-

—Y la cara que haces cuando juegas voleibol—, Kuroo continuó por sobre él, como si Tsukishima no hubiera dicho nada. —Ya sabes, cuando olvidas que estás tratando de ser calmado y distante, y lo intentas realmente.

—No estoy tratando de actuar-

—Me gusta cómo siempre luces molesto sin intentarlo.

—Bueno, hasta ahora, todos estos han sido insultos— dijo Tsukishima, ignorando el hecho de que esas eran todas las palabras que había estado leyendo en secreto una y otra vez antes de irse a la cama.

—Es lindo— agregó Kuroo, como si eso repentinamente lo mejorara. Lástima que no lo hizo. En absoluto. _¿Cierto?_

—Eres patético.

—Vamos, Tsukki, te escribí dieciséis cartas de esta mierda, ¿realmente tengo que repetirlo todo?

—Quince—lo corrigió Tsukishima.

—No, dieciséis. Simplemente nunca obtuviste la última.

Joder, eso es cierto, Hinata estaba a punto de dejar una carta, ¿verdad?

—¿Sí? ¿Qué decía? —Tsukishima se burló como si no estuviera increíblemente curioso.

—Te lo diré si me crees.

Tsukishima no respondió, solo miró a Kuroo en su lugar.

—¿Tsukki?

Tsukishima siguió sin responder. Porque si creía que a Kuroo le gustaba, pero también pensó que él estaba en un error.

—¿Qué hay de ti?—preguntó Kuroo. —¿Te gusto?

—¿Por qué lo harías?—murmuró Tsukishima.

—Soy guapo, carismático, atlético... elige una.

—Eres un imbécil arrogante.

—Y tú un bastardo auto-crítico.

Tsukishima levantó una ceja. —¿Qué?

—Eso es lo que es, ¿no es cierto? No es que no me creas, pero no crees que a alguien podrías gustarle.

—Largo— dijo Tsukishima con frialdad.

Kuroo en realidad se rió. —¿Me estás echando?

—Sí, lo hago.

—Espera, espera, espera—, dijo Kuroo rápidamente, dando un paso delante de la puerta antes de que Tsukishima pudiera abrirla para él. —Tengo razón, ¿no?

—¡Ve-te!

—Lo tomaré como un sí.

_“Kuroo, lárgate de mi maldita casa.”_

—Tsukki, ¿podrías escucharme?

—Tienes treinta segundos.

—Escucha, soy un imbécil, ¿de acuerdo?

—Me sorprende que tengas que preguntar.

—Así que creerías que soy lo suficientemente superficial como para que me gustaras por como luces, ¿verdad?

Tsukishima vaciló. Eso era más creíble, definitivamente, pero... también era como que peor. —Supongo.

—Sí, eres alto, y me gustan las gafas, y creo que eres sexy. ¿Me crees?

—Kuroo, ¿cuál es tu punto?

—Entonces, si esto fuera porque yo pensara que eres sexy y quisiera besarte, ¿me dejarías?

Tsukishima apretó su mandíbula. Tan irritante como Kuroo era...ugh, eso era tan tentador,  ¿ _por qué_ era eso tan tentador? Sin embargo, antes de que realmente hubiera tomado una decisión, se encontró a si mismo diciendo.—Claro.

—Perfecto— Kuroo alcanzó a Tsukishima de nuevo y lo besó.

Y fue bueno, fue _tan_ malditamente bueno... ¿ _Cómo_ es que era tan malditamente bueno? Todo lo que Kuroo hizo fue poner sus labios sobre los suyos, luego su lengua trazó el labio inferior de Tsukishima hasta que sus labios se separaron, luego la lengua de Kuroo se movió contra la de Tsukishima. Solo eran sus manos deslizándose bajo la camisa de Tsukishima para poder tocar su piel desnuda mientras acercaba su cintura, y el suave cabello de Kuroo entre los dedos de Tsukishima. Eso era todo. Pero joder, hizo que Tsukishima se sintiera tan, _tan_   bien...

Kuroo se alejó después de un minuto o dos, antes de lo que le hubiera gustado a Tsukishima, pero aun así, ya estaba sin aliento.

—Entonces— murmuró Kuroo, sus labios aún lo suficientemente cerca como para que Tsukishima pudiera sentir su aliento en su piel mientras hablaba. —¿Cuántas veces tengo que hacer el viaje desde Tokio hasta convencerte de que me gustas por más que como luces?

—Uno por cada una de esas cartas de mierda que me escribiste— se las arregló para decir Tsukishima, su mente moviéndose mil veces más lenta de lo normal (a diferencia de su corazón, que latía desbocado en su pecho).

Kuroo murmuró—Puedo hacer eso.

—Todavía quiero esa última carta.

—Te la daré una vez que hayamos terminado de besarnos.

—Entonces que no va a ser pronto.

Kuroo sonrió—Sabía que te gustaba.

—Todavía pienso que apestas.

—Oh, créeme, el sentimiento es mutuo— se rió Kuroo. —Solo no me importa mucho.

Antes de que Tsukishima pudiera responder, los labios de Kuroo estaban de vuelta en los suyos.

Entonces así es como le gusto. Él todavía piensa que apesto, pero simplemente no le importa...

Tsukishima en realidad sonrió un poco contra el beso mientras envolvía sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Kuroo. _Tal vez eso no sea tan increíble después de todo..._

**Author's Note:**

> [Fan art](http://bakashouyou.tumblr.com/post/133633610198/love-letters-and-losing-your-cool-is-the-realest) by bakashouyou.  
> NdT: Esta historia le pertenece a MelissaWritesStuff y los personajes son de Haruichi Furudate. Como sabrán las conocedoras del fandom, Melissa lo abandonó para dedicarse a otras cosas y ya no contesta mensajes, pero en su perfil dice que si sientes deseos de traducir una de sus historias, que adelante lo hagas. Así que considero que no estoy quebrantando ninguna regla.  
> Pd: Igual ir y dejar un kudo nunca esta de más.


End file.
